The present invention relates to a system that provides telecommunications services to subscriber devices at one or more subscriber premises. The present invention particularly relates to testing of components of the system.
A telecommunications system transmits telecommunications services between service sources and subscriber devices. Service sources typically include the public switched telephone network (PSTN) and the Internet. Subscriber devices typically include telephones and computers. The present invention is used with a system that includes a plurality of remote network units, each of which communicates the service sources with subscriber devices at one or more subscriber premises.
The present invention is an apparatus that communicates a diagnostic device with a telecommunications service source, or alternatively with a telecommunications service subscriber device, through a remote network unit. Such a unit has a panel of over-voltage protection receptacles that are interposed between the service source and the subscriber device.
The apparatus comprises a test plug structure and an engagement structure. The test plug structure is receivable in operative engagement with the panel of over-voltage protection receptacles in the remote network unit. The engagement structure is configured to connect the test plug structure with the diagnostic device in a plurality of selectable alternative conditions. In a first condition, the engagement structure communicates the diagnostic device with the service source through the test plug structure. In a second condition, the engagement structure communicates the diagnostic device alternatively with the subscriber device through the test plug structure.
The engagement structure in a preferred embodiment of the invention includes first and second test connectors alternatively receivable in operative engagement with the diagnostic device in the first and second conditions, respectively. The test plug structure in this embodiment includes a pair of test plugs receivable in operative engagement with a pair of over-voltage protection receptacles in the remote network unit. Another preferred embodiment of the invention includes only one such test plug.